marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Prester John (Johann) (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: John or Johann Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Prester John Other Current Aliases: The Wanderer Status Occupation: King, warrior, priest Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation:'''Four Muses '''Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Crusader turned time traveler. Place of Birth: Unnamed location in Asia Known Relatives: Melchior, Balthazar, Gaspar (Magi/Wisemen, alleged ancestors) First Appearance: Fantastic Four Vol. 1#54 (September 1966) History Dane Whitman in the body of Eobar Garrington encountered a Crusader named Prester John battling Muslim warriors. The Black Knight helped John overcome his attackers and brought him to the Crusaders' camp. They then prevented an assassination attempt on Richard the Lionhearted. After the Crusades, John traveled the world until he found the isle of Avalon. There he gained the Evil Eye. As a plague seemed to wipe out the citizens of Avalon, John prepared to sit upon the Seat of Survival, which would place him in suspended animation. However Kang appeared, trying to get John to join him. As a result of their battle, John was sent into the past. He attempted to manipulate events in the past, advising a Frankish king to battle Vikings. He was stopped by Thunderstrike (then acting as Thor), who was investigating a town Kang had reverted to medieval times. A bolt from Mjolnir somehow triggered the Eye to teleport John back to Avalon. John sat on the chair. Under unknown circumstances he ended up in Africa while in suspended animation. John and the Seat were later found in Africa by the Fantastic Four and Wyatt Wingfoot while searching for a way to assist the Inhumans. Johnny Storm took the Eye forcibly, but dropped it before it exploded. While wandering in the desert, John found a tribe of bedouins and took the Stone of Power. Using its power he collapsed an area, and again returned to suspended animation. He was later found and briefly battled the Thing and Iron Man. When the Shaper of Worlds formed the medieval world Eurth using the imagination of a child and the history of Avalon, John acted as one of its 'Four Muses.' Dormammu and Loki reformed the Evil Eye. The Defenders and Avengers were tricked into battling each other over the fate of Dane Whitman, who was once again in the body of his ancestor Eobard Garrington. Prester John was able to regain the Eye from Prince John and Mordred. Most recently Prester John returned to modern times. He became involved with Cable and Deadpool due to Cable's attempt to control the world and Deadpool being falsely accused of murdering a Muslim cleric. He has taken residence on Paradise Island. He seems to have altered or added the Eye to his 'Stellar Rod'. Characteristics Height: 6'1" Weight: 210 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities:'''Gifted intelligence, skilled swordsman, highly athletic; trained as a priest and warrior. '''Strength Level: Class 75 with the Stone of Power Miscellaneous Equipment: Armor, Stone of Power, Chair of Survival Transportation: traveled using the Eye. Weapons: Evil Eye, currently placed on or altered into the Stellar Rod. Notes * Loosely based on a folkloric Nestorian king named Prester John who supposedly aided King Richard the Lionhearted during the Crusades. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Image Needed Category:Copy Edit